Ashrah
Ashrah is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. About Ashrah Despite having the appearance of an attractive woman, Ashrah is actually a demon from the Netherealm. She was once a member of Quan Chi's Brotherhood of the Shadow, which worshipped the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Ashrah dresses completely in white and appears as a tall, mysterious woman, a blend between aristocracy and innocence. She made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Within the Mortal Kombat series, she is something of a stand-alone character, jumping back and forth between the forces of good and evil. Her occupation is that of a demon hunter. Ashrah's weapon of choice is her Kriss, which is a type of sword that is similar to the Dragon Sword that Liu Kang used in Mortal Kombat 4. This weapon is believed to have been "blessed" or is of a "heavenly origin." Storyline One day, Ashrah refused to carry out one of Quan Chi's orders. In response, he sent her sister (a fellow member of the Brotherhood of the Shadow) to kill her. While escaping her would-be assassin in the Netherealm, she found a holy sword known as a Kriss. As she learned how to wield the blade, slaying Netherealm demons with it, Ashrah began to recognize that with each one she killed, the sword progressively cleansed her spirit of evil. She then resolved to liberate herself from her inherent malevolent nature by using the Kriss to eliminate the evil within her. Each demon that she slays brings her closer to her goal of purification, and consequentially, her eventual expulsion from the Netherealm, as that dimension cannot sustain anyone with a soul containing such purity. She has allied herself with Shujinko in the past, teaching him demon slaying techniques. At one time, she came into conflict with Ermac, mistakenly considering him to be a demon, and attempted to kill him, only to lose. She realized that Noob Saibot, being a powerful demon, would enable her to complete her ascension if he were to die at her hand, and so she seeks to destroy him. Possible future She defeats Noob Saibot in her ending and ascends from the Netherealm, but whether this is canon or not remains to be seen, as both Noob and Ashrah are slated to appear in the upcoming Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Fatalities * Purifying Light – Ashrah summons a field of mystical blue energy around her opponent, who disintegrates. * Voodoo Death – Ashrah flourishes a voodoo doll, then stabs its arms with her Kriss. Her opponent's arms fall to the ground. Then she stabs the doll in its chest and twists the blade, sending chunks of flesh fly from the opponent's torso before they keel over dead. * Hara-Kiri – Ashrah spins rapidly while surrounded with mystical blue energy. Body parts break off and fly in many directions before the energy field disappears. Trivia *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deception began to surface, Ashrah was mistaken as a female version of Raiden. Her name also used to be spelled Ashra or Ashrah alternatively. *Ashrah is something of a departure from the series' regular character design as she is neither blatantly good or blatantly evil. She is also the first female character since Sonya Blade to not wear skimpy or revealing clothes during her tenure, her garb being almost modest compared to the others. *Ashrah is a female Arabic name, which means "ten". *Ashrah's hat resembles a gasa, one worn by Japanese priests. External links *Demon Huntress: An Ashrah Fansite Category: Characters